


Mr Darcy?

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Catherine’s choice of reading material sparks a conflict of opinions.Drabble request from "mattsmithfangirl" on Tumblr to celebrate me reaching 150 followers on Tumblr.





	Mr Darcy?

It was raining, and he was bored.

Catherine was curled up in the corner of the coach, her glasses just beginning to slip down her nose, utterly absorbed in her book.

David craned sideways, nearly loosing his balance and falling off the edge of the sofa, stretching to see the cover which was buried behind the folds of her baggy cardigan.

“What‘cha reading?” He chanted.

“Hmmm?” Catherine inquired, turning her head but not her eyes to face him.

“I SAID,” He pretended to sigh, “what are you reading?”

“A book.”

“Well, yes…”

She finally dragged her eyes away from the page and levelled a glare at him.

“Jane Austen.” She jutted her chin out slightly, daring him to mock her.

After a moment’s silence she turned back to her to the world of Pemberly.

“You know, I always thought I’d make a good Mr Darcy.”

Catherine burst out laughing.

“You?! Mr Darcy?! Mr Bingley more like!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Just, you?! David, do you even know what Mr Darcy is like?”

“Well…” He drawled out.

“Exactly! He’s dark and brooding and everything you’re not!”

“I’m handsome!”

“So is Bingley! And he’s sweet, sensitive, and utterly besotted with Jane! She’s gentle, shy, beautiful… Nothing like Lizzie with her-“

“-humour? Intelligence? Stunning eyes?”

“Well when you put it like that…”

David smirked triumphantly.

“But-”

“Hold that thought. I’m getting another cup of tea, and then we can devote this conversation the proper attention it deserves.”

Catherine jumped up.

“I’ll get the biscuits.”


End file.
